vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasco Strada
Summary Vasco Strada is a former exorcist and a cardinal priest of the Catholic Church. His incredible power is only matched by his compassion, being revered by his fellow exorcists for his numerous deeds. He wielded Durandal before Xenovia Quarta, often being referred to as the man closest in skill and might to its original wielder, Roland, with many even believing he has surpassed him. At a point, he was selected as one of the top candidates for the position of an Ace of the Four Great Seraphs, particularly Uriel and Raphael, but he refused their offers, proclaiming his desire to return to God as a human upon death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C Name: Vasco Strada, "Your Eminence Strada", "The Church’s Device of Violence", "The Violence of Heaven", "The Vatican’s Evil Killer", "Mr Durandal", "The True Devil" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 87 years old. Classification: Human, Holy Sword Wielder, Former Exorcist and wielder of Durandal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception, Holy Manipulation (His punches are filled with holy energy), Spatial Manipulation (Distorted and made several cracks in space), Power Nullification (Can disassemble, disintegrate and decompose magic by striking the tiniest flaws in the technique's structure and invocation), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Time Stop (The aura of Durandal can protect its wielder from the effects of Forbidden Balor View) | All previous abilities, Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought against Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei along with the whole of the Gremory Group including Gasper, Irina and Saji, and was only defeated by a combination of Xenovia releasing the suppression of Durandal from Excalibur and his fatigue. His punches were compared to Sairaorg's) | Island level (Stronger than his previous state, as he was restored to his prime, and completely overpowered Emperio Juggernaut Overdrive Vali with little effort) Speed: FTL (Effortlessly kept up with the Gremory Group) | FTL (Kept up with Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Vali) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Comparable to Sairaorg) | At least Class T (Stronger than Maou-class individuals such as Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (His punches were compared to Sairaorg's) | Island Class (Easily smashed through Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Vali's armor) Durability: Mountain level (Tanked and blocked several attacks from the Gremory Group) | Island level Stamina: High (Despite his advanced age, he could easily fight and keep up with the Gremory Group, although he started showing signs of exhaustion after fighting against Xenovia) Range: At least several hundreds of meters | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Durandal Replica | Durandal II Intelligence: Vasco is a skilled and experienced exorcist who fought against the strongest Fallen Angels and Magicians for many years, and has a high knowledge of magic, effortlessly decomposing Rossweisse's spells which have been described as intricate and complex. Weaknesses: He can't last too long in battle because of his advanced age, although this should have been mitigated as a result of Valerie providing him with a younger body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Durandal Replica:' Vasco possesses a copy of Durandal, albeit it holds merely one-fifth the power of the original sword. Regardless, any notion of such limitation being relevant to him was instantly dismissed as a result of his incredible prowess with the sword. He is capable of radiating dense holy aura, and releasing holy waves to slice his targets from a distance. He also demonstrated the ability to affect space. *'Holy Energy:' Vasco is capable of infusing his punches with holy energy, causing significant damage to Devils. *'Magic Nullification:' Vasco can dispel, disintegrate, decompose and disassemble magic by rapidly targeting even the most miniscule flaws in its structure. According to him, since magic is a calculation, it becomes possible to nullify them with power, as long as a minor flaw is found within it. Key: Old | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6